The End of Glory
by Violet Cause
Summary: Obi Wan's apprentice is Anakin. But another person shows up around Anakin's 15th birthday. Can Obi Wan trust this new girl? Can she prove her trust before Obi Wan has to make the decision?
1. Prologue

AU: Obi Wan is 14 years old and gets married. A surprise hits him when he turns 29. A very big surprise. Not giving any spoilers.

Disowner: I do not own any of the characters except for Amika and others you don't recognize.

Prologue

Obi Wan sat in the middle of the forest, meditating. He listened to the birds, the animals, the plants, everything. But then he heard the trees whisper something to someone else. A greeting to an old friend, not forgotten, but not seen in a while. A very long while.

Obi Wan listened harder, trying to catch their movements, trying to understand what they were doing, where they were going. But he couldn't understand it.

Their movements were staggered, and light. They were quiet and cautious. Whoever it was moved slowly, and barely made any noise. The wind, never reached them, so he could never tell their height or anything. Suddenly a noise behind him told Obi Wan that they were here.

He spun around whipping out his light saber. A girl stood, facing him, unperturbed that a light saber was at her chest threatening her life. She seemed unaware of the saber altogether. She had eyes only for Obi Wan.

"Amika, it has been a long time. What are you doing here?" Obi Wan asked looking at his long time friend. Amika smiled looking at the boy she had grown up with.

"Obi Wan, it's been way too long. I've been lonely. You promised you would return, but you never did." Amika said in a low voice. It wasn't murderous, but sweet and a teasing pain was hinted. Obi Wan smiled, and pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"Amika, you've changed. But I don't suppose you've changed your mind. Have you?" Obi Wan asked, Amika smiled and chuckled. She stared at him thoughtfully, her smile still on her face, and shook her head. Obi Wan sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"Obi Wan you know what I want, and may you also know that my parents are getting upset. They expected me to have my first child at my Time of Flowering, four years ago. But I told them I would wait, wait for you." Amika said in a voice that was low again. Obi Wan took her face in his hands. He looked into her silver grey eyes.

"Amika, my promise from years ago still stands. I will never leave you." Obi Wan said. He kissed her lips for a full, long minute. He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes, questioningly.

"Obi Wan, both you and I know that that is not true. If your Jedi duties called you away while caring for our child, you would go. I know that being a Jedi means more to you than anything. You would put me and my children in second, but getting to Master is your current priority. I see it in your eyes." Amika said in a triumphant tone.

"It is true, but you can not deny that I love you. And you love me. I will love any child of _ours. _But for the current moment you are neither my wife nor do you have any children, mine or otherwise. So yes, being a Jedi is numero uno on my priority list. Until you are my wife and have born my kids, it will be so." Obi Wan said arguing like he always did.

Amika smiled and took him in her arms. She knew that he would do anything for her. But would he give anything for her? Would he give anything to her? All questions that were not to meant to be answered this day, this time. Amika held her betrothed in her arms, hoping he would never get loose again. Never again.

Obi Wan lay in his bed, his wife in a deep sleep next to him. He looked up at the ceiling, realizing what he had just done. He was… they were only 14 years old. Too young for parents, too young for marriage, yet here they lay, hours after their wedding, and already she could be pregnant.

The race in which he belonged to was a civil race. Most got married when they were 28 or 30 and had kids around 35 or so. In her race, once a girl went through something called the Time of Flowering, she was meant to have a child. Her race believed in, have as many kids, the first at the youngest age you can. There were some girls younger than her that had half a dozen kids already.

He was fourteen. Some kids his age were just barely thinking of dating girls. And yet here he was married. He was glad and happy that he had such a beautiful and wonderful wife. _But is she the right one? What if there's another girl that's better for me out there? What if we were never meant to be? _Obi Wan thought. But he shook his head, knowing she was the one. _But don't all people think that about every one they date? What if I'm just going for the first girl I see? But what if I'm being paranoid? What if I'm just making this difficult for myself? _The questions just kept pouring into his mind. He needed to find something to do. That wasn't asking questions.

He went to the middle of the floor and started meditating. His mind was blank, peaceful. He was at peace with himself finally. The unanswered questions retreated to the back of his mind, forgotten.

Suddenly, the peacefulness in his mind was gone and images flashed through his mind. He saw them all clearly and recognized each picture. The meaning of each burned into his memory. He gasped as the images grew more obvious, when suddenly they all linked together and formed a film. He watched it, shaking his head in horror.

He couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let this happen, no matter how time torn them apart until then, he would never, ever let this happen. Not to her, not to them. He looked over at his wife once the film stopped. But he couldn't see her. He hung his head, knowing it just got harder. He tried to get up, but couldn't. Apparently there was more.

Suddenly a master of the Force appeared, one that was long since dead. He looked like grave news was burdening him, like there was more to learn.

"Obi Wan, your journey is far from over. You have just begun something that will involve all of your commitment. Not a little bit of it, not 75, every single drop of commitment in your body. You will use every milligram of perseverance in you; every centimeter of your body will hurt; you will use every single muscle and bone you know of and some you have yet to learn about. You will become stronger and wiser because of this." The Master said in deep tones that sounded like velvet. Obi Wan nodded, but the man was not finished.

"You have seen the outcome of this if you fail. But only if you fail. If you only do 50 of it before the time's done, only 50 will come true. But you must try your hardest. You will not leave now. No, no, you have many years to prepare for this journey. You have many years ahead of you to train, many years to understand what and who you are." The man said. He then disappeared. The room around Obi Wan dissolved, and Amika appeared on the bed. Obi Wan sighed, and went over to the bed again. He lay back down and smiled. He wanted to enjoy this before it was over. Before everything could be over.

Sorry it was so long. But so many good ideas. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what I did wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Obi Wan woke up realizing it was 14 years to the day since his wife wed him, and then left him without a word. Obi Wan sighed, mourning his win, and his loss. He got on the floor and started meditating. Suddenly a knock interrupted his peace.

"Hello?" Obi Wan called. The door opened and in came his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker.

"Master, it's time to get going on our training. It's almost noon high." Anakin said in an impatient voice. Anakin was never very good at being patient. Obi Wan smiled as he remembered many memories with Anakin.

Obi Wan got up and was about to leave when a communication came through. It was another apprentice.

"Master Kenobi, there's a girl at the door asking for a man who once knew a person by the name of Amika. I was wondering if you know such a man." The apprentice asked. Obi Wan just stared off into space, not understanding. Could this be Amika? Had Amika returned? Or was this someone else? Telling him that Amika was dead? Couldn't be, Amika was strong, she would never die. Would she? Obi Wan was lost in his thoughts until Anakin shook him out of his reverie.

"Master, master!" Anakin said in that wonderfully impatient voice of his. Obi Wan looked up, and remembered the question that had been asked.

"Yes, I know such a man. Lead the girl to my room, for I once knew Amika of Hoth." Obi Wan said in a calm voice. Anakin smiled.

Minutes later the door opened once again, and in came a girl that looked almost exactly like Amika except for her eyes, which were a weird teal sea green. Anakin looked at the girl, his mouth opened slightly, his eyes glinting.

She looked at Obi Wan, then at Anakin and smiled.

"Close your mouth boy, a picture lasts much longer. And you're starting to drool." She said smiling. He snapped his mouth shut, but still smiled.

"Hello, I'm Obi Wan Kenobi, I believe I am the man you were inquiring for." Obi Wan asked looking at the beautiful girl.

"I'm Novara, and I believe you are. You see I have some bad news and a request. Your… life partner, Amika, died 2 years ago during an explosion. She died honorably, fighting for her freedom. I am sorry for your lost." Novara said. She bowed her head in respect.

Obi Wan was shocked. He knew Amika would die someday, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He hadn't even see her since they got married, he missed her as if he had been with her his entire life.

"And what about the request? You said you also had a request for him." Anakin said still staring at Novara. She smiled noticing that he was still staring at her.

"The request is that you apprentice me in the arts of the Jedi. I want to learn the ways that my mother always bragged about." Novara said looking at Obi Wan with a pleading look. Anakin suddenly stopped smiling.

"He already has an apprentice. I don't think he can apprentice another." Anakin said sounding slightly worried.

"No, a master can apprentice two apprentices, it will be hard but still it's possible. Okay, sure, just let me think. Anakin this will be good practice for you for when you become a master. Teach her most of the things you know. And don't you have a girlfriend?" Obi Wan said looking at Anakin smiling. Anakin shot a death look at him.

"I didn't know you had a wife? So when did you get married?" Anakin asked lashing out viciously. Obi Wan frowned and pursed his lips.

"Fine you win. But just remember I know where you sleep." Obi Wan said, Anakin stopped smiling. He turned around and dragged Novara out of the room. He led her to the Room of A Thousand Fountains. The most peaceful room in his opinion.

"Center yourself within the Falls. Become at Peace with you, otherwise obtaining the Force is practically impossible." Anakin said sitting down on the shore of the Lake. Novara copied him and closed her eyes. She realized that once she centered herself completely, she felt like she could float practically.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she opened her eyes, to find Anakin sitting on the shore looking at the Lake.

"Hey, why don't you tell me about why you became a Jedi? Did you choose it or did someone else choose for you?" Novara asked. Anakin looked at her with eyes, trying to remember memories from long ago.

"I chose this for myself. I practically made them take me. Obi Wan was still an apprentice at the time, his master was Qui Gonn Jin. Qui Gonn didn't want that path for me. He wanted me to stay a regular boy and protect my mother. But I couldn't do it. I had to find a better life." Anakin said. His voice sounded sad at the memories.

"But Qui Gonn died at one point, and my mother died too. The life he wanted me to have had evaporated. I couldn't stay normal any longer. So Obi Wan took me in as an apprentice. Not much more to it. What's your story?" Anakin asked looking at Novara.

"My story? Well, I was born without a father, my mother… feared that if she let me go, I would never come back. One day I went out to the market, and my mother was out on a… mission. I came back and a few hours after that I got a notice saying that someone had blown up the barge ship she was on. They held a funeral for all who died, a sort of joined ceremony. I went hoping to find my mother's body. Apparently no bodies were found, just the manifest. I'm hoping my mother's somewhere out there, but I'm not too sure. After the ceremony I went home to find something about my father something that would tell me anything. But all I found was a picture and an address. Nothing else. No name, nothing that could help me if he had moved. I was lucky when I realized that the address was a Jedi temple, they know every Jedi that walked through their halls. So know I'm here." Novara said. Anakin thought about it and realized something he didn't want to realize.

"Are you saying that Obi Wan is your father?" Anakin asked. Novara looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Possibly. The notes didn't say anything about if he was a friend or father. So I don't know. He could be my mother's brother or possibly my father. You never know." Novara said. Anakin nodded. His eyes suddenly lit up and Novara could tell he had an idea.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something." Anakin said. He took off his shoes and the long robe he had on and dove into the water. Novara rolled her eyes, but followed suit. She took off her shoes and her cloak then dove into the water. She could see so clearly down there. She saw a flash of dark red hair. She followed it, thinking it was Anakin. She saw a tail, a fin the color of moss and stone. She followed it, wondering if this was what Anakin wanted to show her. She was led into a cave where she saw a mermaid. She was beautiful.

She had dark red hair streaked with electric blue. Her eyes were a sharp and vivid silver. Like liquid adamantium. Her tail was green and silver like moss on a piece of lead. Her breasts were covered with two identical black clams. Her skin a lovely alabaster color. Novara stared at this wondrous, but not with awe, but with shock and disbelief.

"It can't be. They said… but the ship? They said the curse was lifted? And the second was backfired. It can't be… You're dead. Right? You're supposed to be dead. The search ships said that everything… destroyed and…. And…. Burnt! It can't be. Can it?" Novara stuttered. The mermaid looked at Novara with eyes that wished they could explain everything, but knew that couldn't happen. With eyes that were caring, yet sorry. Eyes that reassured Novara but worried her and confused her all the same.

Novara shook her head as the mermaid reached out to her with her left hand. Novara knew what that meant. She shook her head, and started to stumble backwards. She started to run away but realized that she was under water. She swam as fast as her legs could carry her. She reached the shore sputtering, and spitting water. Anakin was already on the shore.

"Novara what happened, you didn't follow me." Anakin said slightly frustrated. Novara sat down on the grass, tears leaking out of her eyes. She was still coughing. At that moment Obi Wan came in.

"What happened?" Obi Wan asked looking at Novara.

"Anakin and I went into the water. I saw a flash of something and thought it was Anakin. So I followed it. It turned out to be a mermaid. I knew I had seen her before. But that couldn't be, because she had died. She extended her left hand to me. And you know what that means, right? She wanted me to be like her. She was a beautiful woman though. She had dark red hair streaked with blue. Silver eyes like liquid metal. Alabaster skin, a silver and green tail, she was beautiful." Novara said. Obi Wan's mouth hung open.

"Amika." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Obi Wan took off his cloak and shoes and was about to dive into the water when the mermaid appeared on shore. Obi Wan looked at the mermaid with eyes that were grim and painful.

"Amika, it's been too long this time. Where have you been? And why did Novara say you were dead?" Obi Wan asked. Anakin just looked around, his eyes were confused and his face matched that. Novara smiled at him, trying to tell him it was okay. But she just couldn't do it. Nothing was okay. Nothing at all. Everything, in fact, was wrong.

"Novara didn't know. I had bought a ticket and got on the Barge, but I got off before the explosion. I got off at my planet. The entire population was mermaid. And well I joined them; I had to with my position." Amika said. Obi Wan nodded. His eyes already asking the next question.

"Yes. What Novara says is completely true. She didn't know it. But it is. But there is something we need to discuss. She is the… well, you know. And my time is nearing. I hoped she wouldn't know and would've taken my hand. But now I have to ask her. And technically she has no choice." Amika whispered looking at her husband.

"Actually Amika, she does. She doesn't have to accept the role. It is her choice. And I was hoping it might be possible for me to… um well, train her as a Jedi. And possibly let her experience an actual life. The day before you left, I had a dream, I never told you about it, but it is something I was told might come true soon. I have to stop it from coming true. And to make that happen, I need both you and Novara to stay here." Obi Wan said. Amika shook her head gravely.

"I'm sorry, I have to return, if my daughter will not replace me, then I must go back and tell them to find a new one. Because I will not leave my daughter all alone. I refuse to. I must take care of her." Amika said looking towards her daughter.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll stay with… Dad, and Anakin. I wan to learn the force. I really do." Novara said. Anakin, hearing this nodded his head excitedly, until Obi Wan hit him upside the head.

"well I guess I could leave you alone. But please make sure you take care of her. I want my daughter in one piece if you don't mind." Amika said. Obi Wan nodded, his eyes grim. She waved goodbye to her husband and daughter and dove into the pool. She disappeared, and for all they knew, to return soon… ish.

Obi Wan then looked at his daughter, wondering what he was going to do. He didn't know how to raise a kid. And Anakin was his first apprentice and was just getting used to training, but raising? Nope, not a single clue.

"So um… I've never done this before. I don't know how to raise a kid. Please don't take advantage of that." Obi Wan said. Novara smiled and nodded. She talked him through a few things.

"Thank you for the wonderful advice. I will leave you two alone, there is a meeting in the Main Temple for the Masters and I need to be there." Obi Wan said pulling his cloak and shoes back on. By this time Anakin and Novara were dry. They too pulled on their cloaks and shoes and just sat on the beach.

"So what's it like being apprenticed to Obi Wan?" Novara asked.

"It's not so bad. He does have some pretty strict rules, but nothing out of the ordinary. Some say that compared to most he's one the best Masters. Apparently he's pretty lenient compared to the rest." Anakin shrugged his shoulders, before continuing, "Some people say I'm lucky. That he cares for me the way that he does. I save his life, he saves mine, and when I beat him at something he's nice in return." Anakin said. Novara smiled.

"I saved my mother's life once. She yelled at me, but thanked me a year later when I saved her again." Novara said. Anakin laughed at this. Novara looked at him smiling. His smile faded as he realized she was staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked thinking she had noticed something. He wasn't vain, but he didn't want to have something in his teeth.

"Your smile; it's nice. Handsome. You're lucky. There was this one guy my mom dated, and for a time I thought he was my dad. So I always told everyone I got my looks from my mom. And I did, but I said that always because he had such an ugly mug. I'm glad that yours is much better." Novara said. Anakin smiled, but was confused. He didn't know if that was a compliment or what.

Suddenly the door opened and in came another girl. She had medium brown hair and light blue eyes. Her skin was practically perfect and she wore an elaborate dress. Anakin looked over at her and frowned slightly.

"Padme?! Is that really you?" Novara asked before Anakin could open his mouth. He looked at her, really confused this time.

"Novara?! I didn't expect to see you here. Why are you here?" Padme asked, worry strong in her voice. Novara smiled.

"Well it turns out that Obi Wan is my father." Novara said. Finally Anakin opened his mouth to say something.

"Okay, how do you two know each other?" Anakin asked. Padme and Novara exchanged looks, that were humorous and slightly evil.

"Well, did you know that I am a Princess? And Padme being a Queen and all we went to conferences together. You know they have that sort of thing. Well actually they're more of council meetings and while my mother still took care of me, I was technically the Princess. And she was the Queen. And I met Padme." Novara explained. Anakin was the most confused he'd been in his life.

"Wait, you're a Princess?! HOLY SHIT!" Anakin said cursing quite loudly. Padme smiled.

"Yeah, we've known each other for years. My mother helped with Novara's birth. A little while after my 6th birthday. I suppose I've known her, her entire life." Padme said. Anakin nodded.

Obi Wan walked in then… well more of ran in, I guess. He was panting and huffing, his chest heaving greatly.

"We have to leave now!" He said. Novara had a questioning look in her eyes, as did Anakin and Padme.

"Well I went to the Council Hall and found the dead bodies of many Masters there. Apparently there are assassins in the building. Searching for Royal Blood, so it's either Padme, or Novara." Obi Wan explained. Both girls cursed under their breath. Both were wanted dead, and both were in line to rule or already ruling.

"Well then, let's go!" Padme said. But before she could get out, the door opened and in came several people. The leader of the group wore black robes and carried a lemon yellow light saber. He walked past Obi Wan and Padme, signaling to his followers to take them out. And then walked up to Novara and smiled. Anakin leapt forward, but was caught in mid air by more followers.

The leader had bright red hair and silver eyes. Novara's eyes had turned from teal green blue, to dark purple. The red head smiled as he saw Novara and Novara smiled when she saw him.

"Hayden, nice to see you again. So I know full well you're not here to kill me. Are you?" Novara asked. Hayden, smiled and shook his head. Anakin furrowed his brow in confusion. Obi Wan had shock and disbelief in his eyes. And Padme, just looked completely out of the loop.

"Um… Novara, who's your little friend?" Anakin asked. Novara looked at Obi Wan who had a pretty good idea. She nodded, knowing full well what her father thought.

"Well let's see my name is Novara Olette Kenobi and his name is Hayden Pence. So, dad, do you know who this is?" Novara asked.

"You just said he was Hayden. What more do you want?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan hung his head. A tear dripped down his face, before whispering, "His name is Hayden Pence Kenobi. Hayden is her twin brother, Anakin."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Anakin opened his mouth. Then closed it. He didn't understand. Hayden stepped forward looking at Anakin. Suddenly the doors opened for a third time and in came some random people.

"Princess Novara and Queen Padme you have been summoned to a Royal Court. You are to be taken there by escorts of the Royal Crown of Hoth." A guard said. Padme and Novara nodded. Hayden's eyes widened.

"Wait! It's a trap!" Hayden said. He tried to get to Novara, but he couldn't. The guards removed them from the room.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Hayden growled at Anakin. Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"They were summoned by a Royal Court. By the Crown of Hoth." Anakin said. Hayden shook his head.

"There is no Royalty in Hoth. It's an empty ice world filled with ice beasts and hideouts. They aren't from the Royal Court!" Hayden yelled, hitting Anakin on the head. Anakin closed his eyes.

"Well then, smarty what do we do?" Anakin asked. Hayden shook his head.

"How should I know? Remember, I'm the one who tried to stop them? Obi Wan what do you suggest we do?" Hayden asked. Obi Wan didn't say anything he just stood there. After what seemed like 15 minutes he spoke.

"I know who those were. They were called Rebels. Not Rebels of the Empire, Rebels of Royalty. They hate anyone with Royal blood." Obi Wan said. Anakin nodded and closed his eyes.

"So what's gonna happen to Novara and Padme?" Anakin asked. Obi Wan shrugged his shoulders. He honestly had no clue as to what to do.

"There's nothing we can do. I've heard of this guys. They kidnap people of Royal blood. Then they brainwash them. We can't really do anything. Not to sound pessimistic or anything, but they're goners. The technology those rebels hold is beyond anything I've ever seen." Hayden said. Obi Wan looked at Hayden and nodded, agreeing with him.

"I don't want to give up that fast. We wait and train for 6 months and then we find those bastards who took our Royal kin." Anakin said. Hayden smiled.

"I guess that could work." Obi Wan said.

A little while later

"So they're coming?" A voice said. It was a transmission.

"Yes. They're coming. They're playing right into your hands." A voice said. The first voice chuckled soon followed by the second voice laughing maniacally. The second voice shut off the transmission, but was still laughing. Obi Wan walked past Hayden's room, wondering why he was laughing so maniacally.


	5. Reminder

Okay, so this isn't really a chapter, I just wanted to sort of… add in. Okay, I'm holding a contest. Give me the cruelest thing that can happen to someone (in the Star Wars world) then choose, Romantic, Royal, or Death. Please, it'll help me. Or you can choose all three. Your choice. Just give me something cruel. I'll add the names of the Winners in the next chapter. Trust me, with a little idea, I can make a cliff hanger that'll blow your mind.

Reminder: Okay for the Poway Unified School District (My district) school's out June 20th. That's when I graduate 8th grade. If I don't upgrade by 8:00 pm on the 20th, I probably won't update until the 12th of July. So see ya then. Wish me happy travels through the summer. I'm going across the US! WHOA!

Okay, so let me see.

Darra, thank you for the Reviews. And if you haven't figured out anyone, I really really really love cliff hangers and surprises. They're so fun!

Nijigasumi, thank you as well. Now time for……………a preview of my own.

"Everything you've worked for is coming to an end. All your efforts were worthless. Can you live with yourself knowing who you killed?" A voice asked. A soft reply rang out in the dark dungeons.

"I can." A voice replied.

"You killed your kin. Can you live with that? Can you live with the fact that the one you killed will never see the light of day again? Never to feel love, never to see the moon, never to feel adrenaline again. Can you live with that fact?" The voice boomed.

"I can. My kin deserved to be killed. I am the rightful heir." The second voice murmured. But in these echoing halls that was enough.

"So you killed out of jealousy? You killed your kin in front of her lover? You killed your twin sister?! AND FOR WHAT?! A PETTY THRONE AND CROWN??!!" The voice bellowed.

"I did it for my country. She is not worthy of the throne. And it is not petty. It is a great responsibility I saved her from." The second voice explained calmly.

"Heh, you didn't even care to find out if she had accepted. Well you know what? SHE REFUSED THE CROWN! YOU WERE GONNA GET IT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU KILLED HER FOR NOTHING!" The first voice screamed.

The second person smiled and laughed. "I didn't kill her only for the crown. I killed her for another reason. It was her choice, and she failed to accept it." The second voice whispered. The first person stopped, a frown apparent on his face. "She was meant to be killed. Otherwise I would never take over as Sith."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Novara sat in her cell, her head in her hands, her feet tied to the wall. Her usually bright face was long gone, her hair was limp, and her eyes gloomy. She had lost all feeling in her legs, and all hope of survival was gone.

Her cell was dark and damp, spiders crawled here and there. Other creatures also crawled around her. None made an attempt to bite her, or even crawl near her and ponder what she was. They had long since stopped going near her. Same with the guards.

There were other prisoners who smelled worse than she did, but none of them cried or screamed in their sleep. The cell next to her was empty. Once filled, but now it's tenant was long dead. Novara remembered the day the tenant moved out.

She had just woken up, looked over to start a conversation with the person, only to find them face first on the floor. Novara at first thought them sleeping. But then remembered in all the time she had been there, the tenant had never slept. Ever. Novara ran as far as she could towards the other cell, and screamed the tenants name. No reply, not even a twitch.

The tenants long brown hair was laid around their head like a halo. Their clothes stained with something or another. Novara cried, and screamed until someone finally got annoyed and came down. They found the dead body and removed it. Novara was allowed to go to the funeral. But it was only a small funeral. No one but the guards and her were there.

That was four months ago. And now, Novara was alone. No one to talk to. No one to cry to. But everyone to cry about. She remembered Anakin's face, his scent. Obi Wan's caring eyes. Hayden's cheery laugh. Her mother's bright caring smile. She even remembered Padme's words, her voice. But they were gone. All had forgotten her. Except Padme. Padme was dead.

Novara felt alone. Dead herself. If she wasn't dead already, she was dying. And quickly. She refused to eat, and she barely ever slept. She couldn't. When she did fall asleep, her mind was filled with nightmares, with visions of her friends dying. Dying in front of her, because of her. She couldn't stand it. Not this pain, this torture.

"Some one just kill me!" She often screamed, but no had the guts to kill her. No one wanted to kill her. No one cared enough to kill her.

Suddenly the door banged open, bringing Novara out of her reverie. The guards ran forward, but they yelled, screamed, and were cut down in place. There was a sound, a familiar sound. Or at least she thought it was familiar. Six months in prison was too long.

Suddenly her mind worked again. It was a light saber. The Jedi were here to save her. They were here to rescue her.

There were three. They let the prisoners go, all except for Novara. They paused by her cell which was last, and she could see smiles underneath those hoods of theirs. But those smiles turned to frowns. She couldn't tell who they were.

"Where's Padme?" A voice asked. Anakin.

"She died. Four months ago." Novara said. Anakin nodded and opened her cell door. Suddenly one of the Jedi spoke some words and Anakin and the third Jedi were pinned against the wall.

"You fools! You walked right into the trap! I can't believe you were so stupid not to see the stupidity behind the whole scheme!" A voice yelled. It was Hayden. He had planned it from the beginning.

"You dirty lying con artist!" The third spoke. It was Obi Wan. Novara understood. The Jedi wasn't here to save her, her friends were.

"You tricked them into coming here?" Novara whispered. She didn't trust her voice to go louder than that.

"Yes. I'm sorry my sister, but this was all a trap. For you! Anakin watch as I kill your girlfriend, in front of you." Hayden said.

"Hayden?" Novara squeaked. He smiled loathingly.

"You were the elder one. You get to inherit EVERYTHING! And what do I get? A lousy chance at the throne. I don't want a, 'oh maybe.' I want a definite chance at the throne. I will be the King of our Country, while you rot away in a stupid grave." Hayden yelled at Novara.

"Hayden… you don't understand…" Novara started, but he wouldn't listen.

"No, Novara. You don't understand. I will get my revenge on you. And I will be KING!" Hayden yelled. He pulled out his light saber. His eyes glinting with lust and greed. Envy lingered in his face, pride in his smile.

"Hayden… don't… do… this…" Novara murmured. But it was too late. Hayden ignited his light saber and shoved it down.

Anakin screamed and Obi Wan gasped as if there was no breath in him. Novara gasped as she felt impact, her face winced with pain, her eyes hurt. Suddenly they softened. She smiled, closed her eyes, and fell back against the cold floor, dead.

"Bastard." A voice called, from the shadows. Everyone looked up.

Anakin gasped and whispered, "Apollo."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Everything you've worked for is coming to an end. All your efforts were worthless. Can you live with yourself knowing who you killed?" A voice asked. A soft reply rang out in the dark dungeons.

"I can." A voice replied.

"You killed your kin. Can you live with that? Can you live with the fact that the one you killed will never see the light of day again? Never to feel love, never to see the moon, never to feel adrenaline again. Can you live with that fact?" The voice boomed.

"I can. My kin deserved to be killed. I am the rightful heir." The second voice murmured. But in these echoing halls that was enough.

"So you killed out of jealousy? You killed your kin in front of her lover? You killed your twin sister?! AND FOR WHAT?! A PETTY THRONE AND CROWN??!!" The voice bellowed.

"I did it for my country. She is not worthy of the throne. And it is not petty. It is a great responsibility I saved her from." The second voice explained calmly.

"Heh, you didn't even care to find out if she had accepted. Well you know what? SHE REFUSED THE CROWN! YOU WERE GONNA GET IT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU KILLED HER FOR NOTHING!" The first voice screamed.

"Well isn't that just fine and dandy? But I didn't kill her only because I wanted the throne or the crown. There was much more… so much more." Hayden whispered. Obi Wan couldn't believe his ears. Anakin had disappeared after Apollo had appeared. Obi Wan thought of all possible survival skills she knew. But none seemed likely. He just listened as Apollo yelled at Hayden.

"Well what other reason is there? I mean she was the heir to the throne, and she was the heir to all your mother's riches. How is it possible that there is another reason? There are no reasons fro killing your sister." Apollo cried. He couldn't understand the minds of murderers.

"Of course there aren't. I wanted to bring more power to our country, and she couldn't understand that. She said I was stupid and power crazed if I wanted to bring our country a little more pride. I wanted to associate ourselves with a powerful organization. And now that she's gone, and mother will be willing to do anything, I can bring power and government to our nation." Hayden explained. Apollo shook his head.

"She was right, you are power crazed and stupid." Apollo said. He turned away to exchange a few words with Master Kenobi.

"Any strategies she could have used to avoid death? Can you think of any plans that would have worked?" Apollo asked. Obi Wan shook his head.

"Nothing. I can't figure out how she could've lived. It's quite impossible to escape death." Obi Wan said to Apollo, who nodded then returned to interrogating Hayden.

"So…why else did you kill her?"

The second person smiled and laughed. "I didn't kill her only for the crown. I killed her for another reason. It was her choice, and she failed to accept it. Our country was dying. We needed protection, and pride." The second voice whispered. The first person stopped, a frown apparent on his face. "She was meant to be killed, meant to die before she took the crown. Otherwise our country would have no power, no pride, and would die away, otherwise I would never take over as Sith."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N**: Okay… I hope this is ok… sorry it took so long. I had the longest blank on everything.

**Disclaimer:** Okay… I don't own Star Wars… if I did… the movies and books wouldn't be as awesome as they are. And also… I don't own a character that will come in next chapter… I'm not gonna say but for those of you who are as obsessed as I am… you'll know who some of these characters are just from the last part. Anyway… enjoy!

"The Sith? You killed her to join the Sith? You are a stupid, twisted man." Apollo whispered. Hayden grinned and laughed.

Anakin reentered the room and spoke in a whisper. His voice was soft and different. The tone was cold but warming. Everyone quieted down as Anakin spoke, it was a poem.

"There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground, and swallows circling with their shimmering sound; and frogs in the pools singing at night, and wild plum-trees in the tremulous white. Robins with their feathery fire, whistling their whims on a low fence-wire; and not one will know of the war, not one will care at last when it is done. Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree, if mankind perished utterly: And Spring herself, when she woke at dawn, would scarcely know that we were gone." As Anakin's voice faded, the room shuddered and faded as well.

Now the room they stood in was white, no windows, no doors, just white. Anakin stayed stalk still and didn't even twitch at Obi Wan walked by him.

"Anakin, where are we?" Obi Wan asked, his voice echoing around the chamber. Anakin didn't reply, but walked forward towards a small red dot on the floor.

"Um… what the hell are we doing here?" Apollo asked as Anakin knelt down.

"I believe Anakin has left our state of consciousness. I wonder where he is." Hayden answered. Obi Wan pointed his index finger at Hayden.

"You and your ideas best stay quiet, or it'll be you who pays when where ever he's gone returns him." Obi Wan threatened. But as Anakin disappeared, a song started playing. It was slow and beautiful. Played on the flute, it was a lament, they could tell.

It was sad, and full of remorse, regret, and confusion. It went on, telling a story of something. Then a voice broke through the chamber, soft and alto. An earthly tone to it, as it rang in their minds and in their chests.

The words weren't in any language they knew, but a language nonetheless. After a few moments, the voice paused and another picked up the song. It was male this time. Hard and cracked in comparison to the first voice, but still beautiful. Then the two voices intertwined, singing together, apart, harmony and melody. Weaving and out of each other, the voices warbled to a halt.

Then two voices rang through the chamber once again. They spoke together, they're meanings different but the same words.

"May all you seek find you, may the coven set you free. When they have devoured your souls, they will set free to you. An army, wild and loose, and uncontrollable. Marble skin and colored eyes, beauty for all to see. The truth beneath the rose, finds you guilty of all you promised." They rang out, echoing like bells.

"Okay… that was weird." Obi Wan said as the echoes stopped.

Suddenly Anakin appeared, or his clothes did, and his hair. As he walked closer, Obi Wan could see that his skin was now marble white, his eyes gold, his hair and clothes the same as they were before.

Then another stood beside him. He recognized them. Their dark brown hair stood out against the pearly white. Her skin just as white as Anakin's. Her eyes black and purple. Obi Wan's mouth stood open.

"How many betrayals must we go through before we finally can end this masquerade?" He asked. She smiled.

"Just one more, I promise. This won't hurt… much. Come on, give in to the darker side of you. Give in to the want. Give in to the power you can experience. Come on father, just let it take over." Novara whispered.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N**: Okay, I'm starting to get rid of the block, so bear with me. High School is being a bitch, so this could take a while. Please enjoy this chapter; I'm just playing it by ear here.

**Disclaimer:** Okay… I don't own Star Wars… if I did… the movies and books wouldn't be as awesome as they are. And also… I don't own a character that will come in next chapter… I'm not gonna say but for those of you who are as obsessed as I am… you'll know who some of these characters are just from the last part. Anyway… enjoy!

Obi Wan squinted his eyes, unsure of what Novara wanted from him. She smiled, his thoughts becoming her thoughts. Hayden looked around, equally as confused as Obi Wan. The white room started to dim, a fog rolling on the ground.

Obi Wan looked down, weary of the fog. He was unsure of how to take it. Everything was just so weird. The white skin, the yellow eyes, the long fangs… The long fangs!

"Novara, now what is wrong with you? Why do you have such long fangs?" Obi Wan asked, Novara smiled but it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"The better to suck your blood with father." Novara whispered. With that said, she lunged at Obi Wan as Anakin launched at Apollo. Hayden just stood by and watched as the two tackled the other two, sucking their blood out.

Finally Novara looked up, and Anakin glanced side long at her, they smiled at each other and in perfect unison attacked Hayden.

They stood back and admired their work. Novara turned to Anakin, giving him a grin that made her face light up.

"It's alright to come back." Anakin said to no one in particular. Suddenly Padme appeared out of no where. She smiled and looked down at the white blobs at their feet.

"So I see they didn't give in. But really? Did you have to kill them?" Padme murmured. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear such a thing, but it was loud enough for Novara and Anakin to hear; and the one watching them.

He walked up to them, a little too loudly. Novara spun around and smiled, she caught him by the neck and even from far away, started to choke him.

"NOVARA!" Padme yelled. Novara scowled and let go of him.

"What are you doing here?" Novara growled. The intruder smiled.

"Well you see, I unlike your unlucky comrades can see right through your illusion. I know they will be safe, and you give off an aura as you use the Force too much. I can track you from any point in the world. As well as many others." The man said. "I'm here to offer you three a position. Come with me and I can show you how you can use the Force… for a greater good." The man said.

Novara smiled and nodded, as did Anakin. Padme looked a little cautious as she nodded, though. Unsure of what to think of him.

"Well then, you've given in, I guess. Welcome to the real Light Side."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** Okay… I don't own Star Wars… if I did… the movies and books wouldn't be as awesome as they are. And also… I don't own a character that will come in next chapter… I'm not gonna say but for those of you who are as obsessed as I am… you'll know who some of these characters are just from the last part. Anyway… enjoy!

**A/N:** Alright… block is gone only because I'm starting to write on an rp site… and that actually helps… a lot.

"Where are we?" Novara asked, her mind numbed and her words slurred. Someone next to her grunted as she rolled over.

"Who's on top of me?" A muffled voice asked. Novara didn't respond, she was asleep again.

"Rowdy Jedi…" A voice muttered from far away. Yet no one rose to challenge him.

A few hours later Novara remembered everything. Hayden, her father, Apollo, Anakin, and Padme. She looked over and found comfort yet, disdain.

"Novara… are you still here?" A voice asked from somewhere over to Novara's right. "Novara? You haven't left me have you?" The voice was quivering as if shaken but something.

"I'm still here." Novara's throat was hoarse as if she'd been screaming all night long.

"I saw something. Like a vision. You said I was dead. And then the Jedi appeared to rescue you, but Hayden double crossed them, and Apollo showed up. And then there was white light. And you and I, and Anakin turned into these monsters, killing Apollo, and Hayden, and Obi Wan. And then another came and offered us a deal. I was so confused, and scared." The voice whispered. Novara nodded.

"It's ok… I saw the same thing. Exactly like that." Novara said, confusion in her voice.

"Was it real?" The voice asked.

"I don't know…" Novara replied.

"It was so frightening, we were monsters. And we killed the ones we loved. We killed our friends, our family." The voice murmured.

"It's okay. They haven't come yet. But they will when we give them the hints." Another voice spoke.

Novara looked up, the voice was familiar enough. And she was right.

"You! Why are you here? Why are we here? TELL ME!" Novara screamed throwing herself to the door. The man beyond the bars of her cage chuckled.

"It's not what I'm doing here. It's not why you're here. It's why aren't _they _here. What aren't they doing here?" The man said.

"You and your stupid riddles. They don't even make sense." The first voice said. "You just change around the words that Novara had said." But the man just kept smiling.

"Tick Tock, says the little old clock. 12 is the number dread. Or so they have read." The man riddled. He smiled and laughed obnoxiously and walked away.

"Men, I hate them. That's why women were chosen to give birth, the man wouldn't even know if an 18 year old popped out." Novara muttered. The first voice laughed, the first time in months.

"You know, I think we could get out of here on our own. What say you?" Novara asked, the other prisoner nodded, and they came together to discuss their options.

**A/N: ** Okies… hoped you liked it… and I'm joking about the whole dude thing… I just needed something to laugh about. Review please!


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: ** Okay, so I have no idea what I was talking about last chapter… so I'm gonna continue on and hope I can get on track again.

Chapter Nine

Padme looked at the sun, her dark brown hair glinting with sunlight. She stood on the rocky beach of her Lakeside Naboo home. As the wind blew gently, the setting sun sent beams of orange, pink, and purple through the sky.

The house was dark and quiet. It felt like a ghost town. Padme let a soft tear run down her face, as she realized just how alone she really was. Everyone was… gone. As Padme let more tears run down her face, she allowed herself to start weeping, at that moment, the door banged open.

Mace Windu stood in the doorway, a very menacing look in his eyes. Many other Jedi stood behind him, Light Sabers lit.

"Senator Amidala, we are sorry for this intrusion…" A man started but was cut off by Mace Windu's harsh growl.

"Where is Anakin?" He asked glaring at Padme, who started weeping again.

"I don't know. He disappeared months ago, I assumed it was only a Jedi mission. But when he failed to return, I guess I gave up hope." Padme whispered. Master Windu grimaced, and motioned for the other Jedi to search the house.

"I told you, he's not here. He's been gone for months." Padme complained glaring at him. Master Windu continued to glare.

"We have reason to believe that Anakin has betrayed the Jedi Council, and the entire Jedi religion." Master Windu explained, but Padme continued to stare open mouthed at him.

"Sir, there has been no sign of Anakin for almost half a year. What would make you think that he has betrayed you, when he has been devoted to you his entire life?" Padme asked accusingly. Mace Windu appeared taken aback.

"I don't trust him. I never did. And I don't trust you either. There's something weird going on here." Windu muttered. Padme scowled, her eyes dark.

"Maybe you have good reason to." A voice muttered from behind as a light saber ignited.

Mace Windu turned around, and saw someone he didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?" Windu asked, watching their saber.

"Serving Justice."

**A/N: ** Okay, so I have no idea what I was talking about last chapter… so I'm gonna continue on and hope I can get on track again.

Chapter Nine

Padme looked at the sun, her dark brown hair glinting with sunlight. She stood on the rocky beach of her Lakeside Naboo home. As the wind blew gently, the setting sun sent beams of orange, pink, and purple through the sky.

The house was dark and quiet. It felt like a ghost town. Padme let a soft tear run down her face, as she realized just how alone she really was. Everyone was… gone. As Padme let more tears run down her face, she allowed herself to start weeping, at that moment, the door banged open.

Mace Windu stood in the doorway, a very menacing look in his eyes. Many other Jedi stood behind him, Light Sabers lit.

"Senator Amidala, we are sorry for this intrusion…" A man started but was cut off by Mace Windu's harsh growl.

"Where is Anakin?" He asked glaring at Padme, who started weeping again.

"I don't know. He disappeared months ago, I assumed it was only a Jedi mission. But when he failed to return, I guess I gave up hope." Padme whispered. Master Windu grimaced, and motioned for the other Jedi to search the house.

"I told you, he's not here. He's been gone for months." Padme complained glaring at him. Master Windu continued to glare.

"We have reason to believe that Anakin has betrayed the Jedi Council, and the entire Jedi religion." Master Windu explained, but Padme continued to stare open mouthed at him.

"Sir, there has been no sign of Anakin for almost half a year. What would make you think that he has betrayed you, when he has been devoted to you his entire life?" Padme asked accusingly. Mace Windu appeared taken aback.

"I don't trust him. I never did. And I don't trust you either. There's something weird going on here." Windu muttered. Padme scowled, her eyes dark.

"Maybe you have good reason to." A voice muttered from behind as a light saber ignited.

Mace Windu turned around, and saw someone he didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?" Windu asked, watching their saber.

"Serving Justice."

**A/N**: Sorry it's short… I know where I'm going with this, and this seemed like a good place to stop. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, I only wish I was that kind of genius.

**A/N:** Ok… so I've figured it out, I know what I'm doing finally. So hang on as we go back to the original plot and all… By The way, this will lead into the NT. 

Anakin walked along the beach, there was nothing more he could do. Except blame himself for whatever had happened to his friends. They had come searching for him, they wanted him, but his friends had no part in any of it.

Anakin wandered around the perimeter of his house, hoping he would find something, anything. Signs of a scuffle maybe, or a bit of blood, anything would've been better than what he had. Which was nothing. 

But he did have the stories. Novara had been silently protecting Padme, roaming the premises and keeping a close eye on her. When Mace Windu and other Jedi came to question Padme, Novara was alerted immediately. As was her duty, she engaged Mace in a fight. No one but Mace Windu and Novara witnessed the fight, and there was no ending other than the one that Mace provided.

Anakin sat on the beach and stared at the crashing waves. He knew there was no hope of finding Novara's body, even if he did, there was nothing he could do with it, except give it a proper Jedi burial. 

Anakin watched the sun set beyond the clouds, and remembered how much Padme loved sunsets. And how she would especially love this one. As a tear fell down his cheek he realized just how much she meant to him. And he wasn't going to let some stupid Jedi Council Members get in his way. He rushed back into the house, and contacted someone. Someone who could help him. 

"I'll do it. Just tell me what to do." Anakin spoke into the receiver.

"Good, I take you on as my apprentice now. Forget the Jedi, for now they are your enemy… Darth Vader." 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** Alright, I am totally on track now, and I know what I'm doing with the story. So hope you like it.

The darkness was closing in around her, suffocating her; the silence was crushing. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. And she really didn't want to. She just wanted to go back home.

She was feeling nauseous, and dizzy. She couldn't tell which way was up or down. She lay back, or so she thought, and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do.

"Darth Eris, you will go to Hoth to retrieve one of our own. The Jedi are keeping him locked away." Sidius mumbled the command to her.

"Why me, Darth Sidius? Why not Darth Vader?" She asked looking at her master. Darth Vader was known to be the Master's favorite student.

"Because, he is the one being obtained. Now go!" Darth Sidius commanded.

Darth Eris bowed and stalked off to get in her ship.

"Hmm, rescuing the famed Darth Vader. This is gonna be so much fun." Eris smiled.

The computer on her ship chimed, she had an incoming call. "Incoming call from Obi Wan Kenobi… hmm, no I'm afraid I can't answer that." Eris said quietly.

­­

"Damn it… She won't pick up… Where is Novara?" Obi Wan whispered as he flew from Tatooine(sp?) to Cloud City.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** Alright, so the lines didn't show up on the story, so before Darth Sidius starts talking the first time there's a line, and before Obi Wan talks, there's a line. Meaning the next part's in a different place. Maybe that'll help…

Darth Vader sat beneath the Jedi temple, his hood up covering his face. None had come as far as to look in his eyes, and none would recognize his voice, until that one woman came. She had dark black hair that came down over her eyes, which were sort of blue greenish.

"Speak not, look not into my eyes, but trust me with a thousand lies." The woman spoke quickly. Darth Vader knew his master wouldn't leave him waiting for long.

"Shall we take my ship or yours?" Darth Vader asked. The woman whirled around and held a light saber to his throat, it glowed a dark teal.

"I said not to speak. And I meant it." She growled, her own hood covering her eyes. " You will find your ship back with Darth Sidius, and my ship waiting behind your cell window. Be swift, young Vader, for my patience grows thin." She hissed. Darth Vader watched her jump through the window and smiled.

He followed her out, and found that her ship was floating next to the window.

"Where…" He started but the woman turned around and he could feel her teal eyes glaring at him.

"Do not speak until we are well away from here. Just get in." The woman said. After about five minutes, she started to speak.

"I am Darth Eris. And we are on our way back to Darth Sidius. He wishes to speak to you, once we get back there." Darth Eris spoke softly, as if afraid someone other than Vader would hear her. Her voice was slightly inaudible, and unrecognizable.

"Alright, but tell me, how long have you been an apprentice to Darth Sidius?" Vader said calmly as if making small talk.

"Longer than you have. He has used me on various numbers of missions. Spying on possible recruits to the Sith, and spying on offending Jedi." Eris whispered. Vader sensed the tone in her voice that said not to speak again.

Back at the prison…

"_Speak not, look not into my eyes, but trust me with a thousand lies." _

"_Shall we take my ship or yours?" Darth Vader asked. The woman whirled around and held a light saber to his throat, it glowed a dark teal. _

"_I said not to speak. And I meant it." She growled, "You will find your ship back with Darth Sidius, and my ship waiting behind your cell window. Be swift, young Vader, for my patience grows thin." She hissed. _The nightmare was horrifying. Padme woke up to find herself surrounded in darkness, and a silence that was deafening.

"Ani, what have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered to herself more than anyone else. There was no reply as she knew, the cell next door had been emptied only hours before, and neither the resident nor the woman knew who lay in the cell next door.

You may think neither would care really. But, my friend, you are sorely mistaken, for this woman knew Padme, quite personally.


End file.
